The Desert Lily
by Mrzdarknezz
Summary: What really happened after the start of Jak 2, well some of it played out just like it was told, but the rest...lets set the record straight. Following the start with events relating to the OC. Also Torn has a little Sister? M for future scenes including what happened in prison
1. Chapter 1 : Prison Break number 2

It had been the dead of night when his off and Torn's voice broke dead silence.

"Jak. I need your help"

He replied with something rude, but instead of the anger he expected there was silence and then a broken please so soft that the blonde man thought that he might have imagined it.

The tough ex commander was desperate and he could hear it in his voice . "Jak i need the best on this one"

"And here i was thinking that i was just an unstable kid"words torn had spoke he threw back at him. He had heard one of the Underground talking about how unstable he was, how dangerous it was to keep him around, and Torn had agreed on part but said that it was better that they knew where he was and knew the damage he would do.

"Your are. But your also insanely good at surviving suicide missions."

Silence.

"Meet me at the coordinates i'm sending you."

"Why should i"

"You weren't the Barons only prisoner"

The line went dead leaving jak staring at his communicator for several moments before he slid his boots back on grabbing his gear.

It was a ruin in the middle of nowhere. Past the dead zone. He couldn't believe that the baron would have a hidden prison so far out.

He said as much after he arrived and torn shot him a dirty look. "It was unused until you escaped. She was kept in the same prison as you were before he found you gone. Apparently he didn't want to risk another with this one."

"What's so special about her" jak almost regretted the ones with the look that Torn gave him"She's a sage, or rather a sage in training with the ability to channel all types of eco. They found her already captured by a rogue kg soldier. Perfect for the taking despite her status because no one knew where she was or even if she was alive."

"Her status"

"Her father's family are Haven city nobels, her mother's family is descended from the yellow sage of legend, and is the ruling house of Providin, a city to the far east, close to the snow mountains. She is also the adopted niece of another city's ruler."

"So they kidnapped a girl with ties to the most powerful houses in three cities, and you want us to just waltz in and rescue her when they doubled security" daxter piped up from his place on Jaks shoulder looking at Torn like he grew a second head.

"Tripled"

"Tripled" daxter voice was a half squeal

"Tripled security. You ready jak"

"Sounds fun. Come on Dax"

There was darkness, the small ray of light blocked and then back again, the sharp clock of the door echoing through the cell and further within her own head. A strange man appeared his hair blonde in the lighting behind him. His eyes dark, swirling in the darkness to her sight.

"It's alright", his voice was softer than she expected, was it real or the drug. It was like he was speaking to an injured animal, though the rational part of her mind supposed that curled up on the floor as she was that is what she must appear. "I'm not here to hurt you, Torn led me here."

"Prove it" steady even. Not betraying the fear, the unease.

Words broken and awkward fell lips words from Providen words that only torn would utter. "Big brothers here to protect you" the stranger did what he said but he still said them and moved a step closer she backed up on instinct.

He sighed and this orange thing on his shoulder leaned closer to his ear. "Remember .were jak"

The man no….boy he couldn't have been older than his glove and rolled up the right sleeve. "I know what it's like" scars. So many scars that he traced with his hand. Scars like raider caused. Scars like erol would love to have caused.

"Your the one in the cell"

His face looked funny the world was swimming before her eyes and the drugs washed over her again.

"Yea"

Silence and then "can you walk"

She made this noise in the back of her . it had not been so bitter she might have called it a laugh or a chuckle. He tilted his head so she pulled away the blanket she sed as.a cloak showing what was now her right leg. The mess of scarred tissue the missing piece of flesh. The severed tendons in her knee.

"Shit"

And he only saw a few inches, would he throw up if he saw it all.

"I'm going to have to carry you. Is that okay" he knew. He knew the true extent of the damage wasn't even on the flesh.

"It be doesn't it"

That half smile so bitter as he carefully picked her up tucking the damaged flesh against him hiding it from view. As though he knew that too. That she did not want to see it in the light. Even with the world rocking back and forth as it did. Would the drug make it look worse or better.

"Let's get out of here"


	2. Chapter 2 : A Place To Heal

The room was spinning faster now, and her stomach would not settle as daggers of pain wracked her body. After so many days with the drug in her system her body could not handle more than a few without.

The drug was designed to be used every few days, just as they had done, first Raider and than Baron Praxis. Dosing her every third day as the last of the effects began to wane, as the sickness started.

For 18 months every third day she would be shocked, strapped down and injected. The first 24 hours she would be left alone as she tripped out on the dosage, except when Raider was even madder than normal, when he would fly into a rage and hurt her first. The trip could be only pain if you were hurt during the injection.

The 2nd day would be hellish, torture from Raider, and dark Eco treatments from the Baron, and the third she would spend training, push ups leg exercises until what she believed would have been around sundown when the sickness would hit.

She felt the needle enter her skin and she tried to pull away though the withdrawal made her too weak. It was near instant, the second the liquid entered her blood the shakes stopped, the pain stopped, it was relief, she could almost giggle from the relief.

It was then she felt Tess's smaller hands on her, then she realized that Torn stood away, his hands shaking as he stared at the empty vial. Light-stream, the same drug that he had been using after Dead town, the same substance that he had only just been able to kick and now she was being injected with it.

Not only that, she could see it.

He was afraid to touch her Even as he walked back over his hands never touched her skin. Now that she was no longer in danger of the withdrawal killing her as it had been for the last two days the matter of the damage down to her leg now had to be addressed.

"Breath torn"

"Alexi"

He used the full name. Never a good sign, his hands were shaking, and his eyes kept flickering to the needle.

"Tess" she looked up and saw his face, and the needle and vial went back into their containers on her hip. Away from him, out of his reach.

"However bad it is it could still be worse. Just get it over with"

Being on the table was hard now that she was okay. It was to much like the prison like that goddamn table from hell. She could feel a slight trip no where near what it had been, Tess had given her a lower dose, a much lower dose, she recalled them saying that she would need to be weaned off of the drug.

"You couldn't just leave the kid and run could you"

"Raider to take him what i had to"

"I'm gonna kill him for sending you on a mission. Who sends a 16 year old"

"He didn't send me. I went on my own."

Torn's eyes had traveled to the flesh on her right leg once the drugs were hidden away, and did not waver from it. Two minutes of silence followed her words before he swore.

"Jak" his communicator was in his hand in a heartbeat. "I need you to get a message to Sig. I need him over here pronto and i need the short stack here too. Hell know what i mean"

"Didn't realize we were your messengers" that orange rat thing apparently decided to answer and there was a smack followed by that man's voice stating they will do it

It hurt. The first binding of the metal to flesh made her scream. They put a gag in her mouth after that when the cybernetics went into her thigh and calf. She had been put under for the hip joint replacement but not for the rest, no they needed to make sure that the flesh and metal joined that the flesh did not lose feeling and that she could move the metal robotics after.

It was only by a miracle that Zander was able to use the old precursor metal in such a way. More advanced than any of havens best cybernetics once the metal joints where latched on it would react like a regular knee. Stronger even.

Half her lower leg was now metal bond to flesh three quarters of her foot the same. The toes made of metal bent as the flesh did. There was but weight and pressure. The joint inside her hip where bone had once been was much the same as it had been. The surrounding nerves not damaged the flesh not damaged.

It took everything to not lose control during the procedure she had drained all the Eco from herself before each one just sure despite how bad the dreams that night would be. Without Eco she was empty hollow like she had been in the prison after treatments. It brought back memories of raider of the baron.

But she could not risk killing her brother or Sig if she lost control and transformed into that thing, it only happened once, when she was alone but she could not control it, the anger that came with it, the desire to burn everything down just to get to those that did this to her.

It had only taken two weeks for the flesh to heal enough, part of the "gifts" of the dark eco, and now she could move, it was like there was no difference as long as she didn't look she could almost forget.

Except….,

The wounds inside her head remained and her control of her sage gifts was rough, the raw power tended to overwhelm, the dark eco demanding her to change to give in. Her power was also far greater, well beyond what it had been. It took a fair amount of control to master the newfound power, even more to rein in the dark eco.

She was too broken to be any good in the middle of this fight, too broken to go back and search for Torn would not utter a word about the child though she knew that he had to know something all he would say was that the Shadow kept him safe. Too broken to manage, and Alexi knew that, and so did Torn. And if she missed a dose of that drug now, with her body still needing it, she would be even more useless than she already was.

It did not stop her from the screaming match she was currently having with him as he leaned against his desk nearly out of breathe from the constant back and forth. How long was he going to hold using that respirator she knew his lungs were damaged from what happened within the dead zone. How many years head passed 4 or 5. What was it...she wasn't sure anymore her their care seemed like it was forever but it been 18 months. Gone in at 16 out at 17 and a half it she had aged .

And looking at Torn she was the who aged in that .time.

The dark circles under his eyes .were darker than ever.

"You can't stay here Lex. Its to dangerous."

She yelled back at him in Providin and he stumbled over a reply almost breathless door burst open

The blonde boy stood there, Torn's right hand man and his eyes flickered first to the piece on her leg and then to Torn's face.

"Jak, course this would be the day that you get here on time. The package " he pointed out the item .on the other side of the desk before the coughing hit racking his body. He out waited to long and Lexi rounded the table lifting the respirator over his mouth as she hit the control

Oxygen rushed into with each breath and torn closed his eyes for a second just breathing before pulling the mask away.

"Damn it Lex. Here i am giving an order and you start mothering me"

"Someone .make don't kill yourself"

"I already have Ashelin doing that i don't need you to do it too"

"Your "

"It' done. Sigs contacted him."

She swore hitting the table a small purple spark dancing over her fist just for the blink of an eye. "Damn it Torn"

A creak in the floor that the blonde man hadn't left. Had still been rounding the table to grab what he needed. Lexi picked it up passing the package to him which he took with a nod fleeing to the door though stopping at the threshold. He turned opening his . and stopped.

The girl leaning on the table had most of herself covered in again but Jak knew that it was the same girl from that and what he heard was that she was unable to fight so torn wanted safe. Somewhere she could rebuild her strength.

But he knew that look, he knew how she felt towards the baron had the same desire to see coursing through his own body. he tell her torn was right when he knew.

So he saying a word tying the package to the hover bike before climbing on. He needed the eco at Krews so that the underground would get maybe he could even see if Krew had any jobs to complete. Torn could the girl whoever she was, she was precious to him, he had never seen him be so nice when so angry before.

Torn won. It only took another week in that bunker to prove him right. It her Trish when she tried to wake her from the nightmare only the pure fear in Trish's eyes as she called. Her an eco freak and ended their arrangement.

It was like them not seeing each other was the last proof, she had no feeling towards the girl beyond desire. It was the absolute fear. She needed somewhere harder with harder people somewhere where if she pulled a gun on someone that got to close no one would scream

"Lex" Sigs voice brought her back to the present as they jerked to a halt. They were right outside the city doors now. The wastelands had still not taken a toll on the gates of Spargus well kept as they were.

It was a miracle that Torn had not changed his mind and wanted her under his gaze once she agreed. He never trusted when she agreed to anything. But she supposed that after the haunted looks they shared that dark night he understood. It was more than Trish and her fear. The city was a prison itself right now she needed a purpose outside of the failed attempt. Something that would not be a constant reminder of raider and his betrayal. Besides Torn said the kid was far out of reach. She knew that he knew far more than he said and she resented the silence in fact she had barely spoken to him since his refusal to tell her more despite his plea of ignorance.

Lexi was surprised to see Damas stood there waiting. Sig was silent as she climbed out and he took off. Leaving her alone with the king. The man she had failed though he had given no mission.

"I am sorry my king. Raider betrayed us, i got the boy away from him but i do not know his location now"

"He lives"

"Yes"

"And you. live"

"I'm here in front of you is that not clear enough"

"I meant truly live" could he see the damage that was in her soul could he see the monster that was beneath her skin. It proved a question to hard to answer and Lexi's silence was all he needed to hear before gently gripping the armor on her shoulder guiding her into the desert city.

So the "Uncle" who was the ruler of another city was Damas, wondering what backstory that is. Youll have to keep reading


	3. Chapter 3 : Mission:Flirt

Months passed. The control grew but it was still hard. Tougher tasks with sage power were all but impossible unleashed the dark eco that inevitably built up within. Eco was the planets life blood there was no way to truly avoid it

But smaller things. Those she could do. Once more Lexi was the king's sage, and she found herself busy with simple things. She was still one of the best sharpshooters skilled with guns and made herself plenty useful for Spargus.

passed and each day though was easier than the first though some were bad. Some nights she did not close her eyes for fear of what might great her within the darkness.

A few times she went back to the city to see Torn, to make sure that he wasn't killing himself trying to bring down the Baron, or slipping back down into things like Light-stream, Dead Town was a few years behind him now, but she knew that the pain still lingered and some days were worse than others. She was on one such trip now, though this time Torn had asked her there, there was something he believed only she could help do.

Within the Undergrounds bunker she leaned against the desk wondering how much more the thing could take before it just gave in. From the look torn gave her she wondered if her weight would be enough to do it in. 3 months since she had been here and they had almost gathered the pieces of that seal of Mar.

The Jak kid must be good given how long the Shadow had been looking for such things. And given the current situation. Torn pulling her from her "wasteland recovery" and to have Jak be her guard. The kid had to be good.

Stone grinding, a rough sound from haphazard hidden mechanisms of the hideout as someone entered.

Dark boots graying pants (that's what you get for wearing off white in the slums) blue tunic cute little green goatee those angry eyes. Yea that was the boy. Or was it man. Was he even 18 was he older than her….younger than her.

"Lex"

"Hush torn"

"Don't even think about it"

She smiled at him a twisted little grin letting him know she was most definitely thinking about it.

Not the it he feared but she could flirt with the boy just to get under Torn's skin. It was still something she enjoyed. And she had to take joy in something.

"Jak. This is Lex she"

"Please Torn he remembers me. The drugged up mess from the hidden prison." She held out one gloved hand and smirked as he took it. They wore the same style gloves she felt like she knew the same marks on her hands mirrored on his. Had it been the drugs or something real. "Though I will be honest I don't really remember you. He says your the one that carried me out of there"

"Yea. But that's all I know about you. Torn wont say more than that your a sage of sorts and dangerous"

"Why do you think they keep me drugged so much. On such a high dose it should have killed me"

"should have killed you?"

"If I wasn't a sage. And if they weren't experimenting to see if they could use sage powers for whatever bullshit weapon they thought up this time" she said it with a smile on her face her voice even and light one might think she was talking about how nice the weather was.

"Lex why don't you go make sure you have everything while I give Jak the rundown."

Torn's disapproval could be heard and she smiled bigger leaning over further giving an eyeful of cleavage to the boy. "I am perfectly capable of explaining what the mission is, or is this the "don't touch her flirt with her" rundown or is it the "make sure she doesn't stop at that house in the water slums where Leaper sells his eco drugs." Catching Torn's eye she could see she hit the nail on the head. "Im clean torn. It took 3 months of weaning me off it but its out of my system."

"You eco drugs."the boys voice had a rough edge to it. Dangerous sexy. Why must the bad ones be so tempting.

"Lightstream is the street name. It's the drug of choice for addicts who want to forget and keeping sages powerless. They pumped me so full of it for 18 months that quitting would have killed me. Almost did till torn realized I had to be weaned off it."

"But your off it now?" she smiled crookedly at his tone, it was the tone of someone that knew it, and there was only one way to know it.

"Yes", the lean went further and she did a half turn and rested her elbow on the table head in her hand, if she leaned any further she would be laying on the table. She could see the tips of his ears turning red, and Torn cleared his throat.

"Alexi behave", she pouted as she sat up straight winking at Jak before she turned and faced Torn still pouting as he used her full name. "Jak, the Baron installed some new security measures, special cameras hidden threw out the slums. The plan is, Jinx who I understand you've met through Krew blows them up, and Lex takes out the Elite team assigned to them. You keep her alive. Anything gets to close, you shoot it, anything aims at her"

"I shoot it", the smile on his face should have been unnerving but looking over her shoulder Lexi couldn't ignore the thrill that ran through her at the sight of it anymore than she could stop herself from grinning crookedly.

"A man who not only knows how to, but enjoys handling a….. gun, be still my heart", a little dramatics as she laid back on the table, back of her hand pressed against her forehead, the other fanning herself. Eyes half closed she could still see Torn's glare that he directed at her, winding him up was going to be so easy, and Lexi couldn't help but wonder why this one bothered him so much.

"Well, Jaks not the only one that handles guns you know", Lexis eyes were drawn back towards Jak and that orange thing on his shoulder. What was the name again, D…..something with a D...Dex...Dexter….no Daxter.

"Sorry Fuzzball, you are a little too short for this girl"

"Humph, she would break you down within an hour if she tried." Torn added on

"I doubt that, I quite fierce", Daxter winked and Jak shook his head half covering his face with his one hand. It obviously wasn't the first time he had witnessed such flirtation from his smaller friend.

"Sweet heart,", Lexi climbed down and rounded the table till she was face to face with Jak and Daxter. " I would break you in half that time, and the best part, you beg for me to come back".

She walked past them signalling for them to follow her, and hearing them do just that she made sure her hips had just the hint of extra sway in them smiling as she heard a loud swear coming from where Torn stood over his maps.


	4. Chapter 4 : Best shot

Jinx was outside waiting for them car and all, or rather assumed all, Lexi eyed the covered truck, making sure nothing showed through the cloth over top. No doubt all the bomb supplies lay hidden under there, hell the man usually carried small explosives on his person.

"Glad to see you Legs", a once over with his eyes which she greeted with the middle finger and a smile Jinx was a harmless sort, at least if you were a lady, and not something he wanted to blow up. "Rude as always I see, and with pretty boy in tow".

"Knock it off Jinx", she climbed in ignoring the way the boys eyes glanced at the knee joint, visible as it was above the altered pants.

"Or what. You'll slice me to ribbons and feed me to your crocodog."jinx snorted as he tapped off the ash from his cigar that crooked smile plastered on his face. "Let's save the threats till after you dont need me to blow something up. Maybe then you might actually scare me"

Jak shook his head from the front seat keeping his eyes out for anything out of the ordinary as they argued back and forth his gun resting across his lap finger close to the trigger ready to go.

The bickering continued for the first and the second locations even as jinx set the bombs and Lexi took out the elite members with a single shot, she didn't even need to look her body knowing on instinct alone where they appeared. So far Jak had only needed to fire off no more than a dozen shots for they were so efficient that half the guards didn't even realize what was going on and those that did were dead before they could call it in.

Jak felt almost useless on the mission though he couldn't complain especially with the second location as she leaned across him to shoot a rogue target having spotted it a half second before him. A faceful of that curvey chest that set his ear tips flaming in turn causing jinx to laugh once she was back in the backseat.

This third one unnerved him and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps how easy it had already been and this one. There wasn't a guard in sight. "Ambush" lips brushed the outer shell of his ear as she leaned forwards practically pressed against the back of his seat as she eyed the surrounding area gun gripped tight in her hands. "At least four of them. Three on the left one on the right. Above that theater sign"

"Why do you get the three?"

"Because i know are without looking"

"Practice?"

"In part they leave signs that someone trained can spot and being a sage doesn't hurt."

"Don't suppose you can teach me"

"I can teach you plenty" the tips of his ears went red again at the way she breathlessly uttered those words in his ear.

"Uh…."

"Girl got your tongue"

"damn Jak." Daxters voice echoed in his other ear and he tilted his head away from the volume only to brush against Lexi who chuckled softly.

"Lex, leave goldilocks alone"

"Goldilocks" that voice was still soft in his ear. "Give it four seconds and then shoot to kill"

One.

Two

Three

There. The soldier went down blood bursting from their chest before they even realized they had been hit and three rapid shots sounded behind him. "Shit" a fourth and he was jerked from his seat Lexi pulling him down half on top of her into the bottom of the car. "Jinx"

"Yea yea moving" they dropped as he switched zones driving away as the guards appeared. "Stay down they haven't realized that the shots came from here. Or at least none of the live ones."

Jak breathed a sigh before glancing down to see spots of blood. "Shit your hit"

"It's a graze." Her voice was so even and steady despite the wound to her arm and her heart racing, he could see the pulse racing in her throat it mere inches from his eyes. "Most men would be happy in such a position"

It was true his body nestled between her legs face almost chest level and he laughed a soft laugh against her skin causing her to squirm. "That tickles" a little too breathless and he wondered for just a second if

"Here we are" the vehicle came to a sudden jerking halt bringing him back to his senses. He had …..yes he had Keira to think about. Jak repeated that to himself a few times as he stood up before offering his hand to Lexi though she ignored It picking herself up.

"Well looks like it's time for me to disappear. Tell my brother i said bye." She took off and was lost within the city's crowd before he had even stepped out of the vehicle leaving him standing there speechless.

"Yea Jakky boy she has that effect on most of us" a heavy hand clapped his shoulder as jinx walked off leaving Jak standing there only remember.

"Who is her brother"

"Torn" jinx's laughter echoed back at him as he stared at the man in shock.


	5. Chapter 5 : Dealing with the Damage

Blondie. That's what Jinx called him, and goldilocks. And pretty boy.

Her hands shook now as she headed back to Spargus, was it fear from having someone be so close. she could feel the ghost of his breath on her skin still and it scared her as much as it had stolen her breath away.

It didn't matter though, no the kid had his own shit to deal with he didn't need the headache that would come from being with a broken girl.

No she would do what she had been doing for the past few months and before her brain registered it she had dialed Lunas communicator.

"Perfect timing. I'm just heading your way now. 30 mins out"

"Perfect i'll be arriving then" the line went dead. They didn't need to drag out the conversation anymore than that.

The desert ruins had been empty. Except for her hidden spot a little bunker for when the storms hit though it was unusable to anyone that was not a sage for only channeling eco could open it.

Well usable to almost anyone.

Lexis back dug into the wall the second she entered but only for a second as she flipped them around pinning the blue haired pixie like girl against that same offending place.

Those small hands roamed over flesh pulling away cloth, the daintiness of them not triggering the memories more than the shadow of a half remembered dream that she forced them to be in the light of day.

Even when she was knocked to the ground to the blankets that covered the floor it was no more than a ghost of a ghost.

The pain of her ass hitting the floor more comforting than the gentle hands for any sort of gentleness could not be trusted for long. There was always pain in the end when someone pretended that you were more than a lay.

The bites on her thighs thrilled her senses the fingers digging into the left behind marks making her toes curl further as her back arched off the floor.

It was only later when the sadness washed over her as she lay back in her rooms at the palace that she wondered what it would have felt like to be with someone that loved her entirely.

How much time had passed.

How long had she been breathing fresh air not confined to a cell.

Almost a year. No over now.

It had been almost a year since the Baron died betrayed by the metal who had been Kor all along.

Almost a year since all traces of the children she still searched for disappeared and Torn gave her the excuses that they both knew were shit. He knew nothing but that the young version of the shadow took him somewhere that he would be safe.

Lex knew that it had been nearly four months since she last talked to him until that morning. If you could call a few clicks coming from the other side of the line talking.

It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on when Damas beacon went off. An device was online and attractive.

She had already been out with the old man and Kleiver when it had started and jumped back into the passenger side as Damas took off across the desert.

How long passed? hours?

She begun to think that they would not find anything in the sands when Damas slammed on the brakes hard and swung himself out of the vehicle before it even fully stopped. 10 feet away...something orange…

She ran across the distance coming up behind Damas. "Jak" she knew that mop of blonde hair anywhere and Daxter...well he of a kind. As for that red thing.

Pecker. How her great great aunt hadn't killed that bird was a mystery but she supposed Onin had her reasons.

Damas nudged the boy with his foot and he groaned, not dead yet. "Looks like we've found some live ones. Ah-huh, barely." He leaned over inspecting the boy and Lexi bit her lip knowing it was not her place to say anything.  
"Here's the beacon we were picking up" he lifted it out of the boys hand and grabbed the front of his shirt". Who gave you this?" It was no use though for while his eyes opened they rolled back into his deserts heat having almost claimed him already. " We'll take them with us! Let's move! I smell a storm coming" there was no argument as Kliever loaded them into the vehicle and she stood there in silence.

Lexi could feel Damas's eyes upon her watching her closely though he said nothing as they loaded back into the vehicle.

In fact the ride was strangely quiet…...and it her. "Yes"

"What"

"Spit it out already." He snorted at her impatience just as he always did.

"You know the boy"

"Sort of"

"Sort of" she could feel the raised eyebrow despite Damas keeping his eyes on the desert in front of him.

"Not like that. He was one of the underground one of the best. Jak was the one that took down Kor."

"That boy took down the metal head leader."

" i know it sounds unbelievable but my brother is not one for tall tales or undeserved praise."

"True. He has head..for a haven city noble. So this... Jak he would be useful."

"Very useful"

"Hmmm" silence fell once more as Damas turned thoughtful and Lexi smiled crookedly knowing already that the king of Spargus mind was already working out what to do with their new find.


	6. Chapter 6 : So you survived

Three days. Three long days and nights of the monks working to keep him alive, if only they would let her help. She has saved people before, and yet that blasted Seem wont let her near.

"You cannot help, a Dark one, helping a Dark one. I have said it before, you should leave"

If Seem wasn't a monk she just might have shot her, Lexi was so sick and tired of the dark one blather that the monk spoke.

It was a relief to walk into the throne room and see him not only alive, but awake and functioning.

She had stayed a step or two behind Damas as they entered, so she was unnoticed, more so than he.

The throne room was always impressive after being out in the harsh desert, what with the water falls flowing from the ceiling, filling all the little pools but for the rock pathways connecting the two sides of the room. All the water that flowed down further still went back into the pumping station that she knew was kept below. The stream that flowed through the palace was more than just mere decoration, it had purpose.

It was in one of the pools closest to the Throne that Jak sat with his legs in the water, and Daxter was sitting half submerged, moving his arms back and forth looking like he was quite enjoying himself.

"I love water. Oh yes, it's so good; desert bad." was he talking to Jak or just out loud. Either way they both jumped at the sound of Damas's voice

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you? And my monks were ready to pray for you." walking out of the shadows he ended up in front of the throne, his precursor staff in hand, that with his crown of horns made the next announcement almost redundant. "I am Damas, king of Spargus." the hair having gone white early making him appear older, the man in his late 40s was a lot more dangerous than he looked. She wondered if Daxters smart ass mouth would have him learning the hard way just how dangerous Damas really was.

"Spargus? Wait, nobody lives in the Wastelands—not a whole city." Jak had turned and looked at Damas, still not seeing the girl in the shadows.

"Ah yes, we are the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die" he moved, walking down the stairs of the throne space getting closer to Jak and Dax. ". Just as you were. But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well, if it's actually worth anything." Daxter who had been wringing out his tail stopped at these words

"Hey, that sounds like a bad deal!"

"You are in no position to deal. Out here, everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave."

Jak stood turning to face Damas "You need to work on making a better first impression"

Damas closed the last few steps between them, " In the unforgiving wasteland, we value strength and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough. " he waved his fingers in Jaks face, "Complete your training, then enter the arena—just the bravest crawl out and are allowed to stay in Spargus. It's quite simple, really."

"Um, what happens to the ones that don't crawl out?" the voice came from Jaks shoulder Dax having climbed up as Damas was talking.

Lexi marched over still unseen as she circled around coming up from behind, only uttering the words as she stood right behind him "Then it will be as if we never found you."

Jak turned eyes going wide as her stared at her for several moments. The old haven clothing was gone and in its place was something...more breathable. The flat expense of her stomach showing the pale shirt ending several inches above the edge of her dark brown shorts, the topmost layer almost appearing like a skirt with the long front and back and short sides, showing most of her long legs, even the metal one. The bottoms of her stomach side and back tattoos peaked out. Despite the scars his eyes traced the length of them and there was no disgust or pity in his eyes.

"Nice tats, are there more", Daxter couldn't seem to help himself and piped up not making an effort to hid his staring.

She smiled before closing the distance leaving on mere inches between them. "Maybe if Jak survives hell get to see it one day and tell you all about it", her chocolate eyes met his and she could see a smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

"One day?"

"If he's really really good" the words were little more than a whisper but she knew he heard because that smirk got just the slightest hint bigger.

"You ready hero", her voice was louder this time designed to carry across the room.

"Always".

Hail all citizens of Spargus! Welcome to the Arena of Death, where we get to watch other people wet themselves in fear! These halls will once again test two newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us! Let's hear it for Jak, and his obnoxious talking animal!

She could hear the words through the heavy doors if she tried, though instead of doing so she walked over to the far side of the walkway, settling against the wall trying to ignore the ball of nerves in her stomach.

Lex barely knew him, she was only as worried as she always had been with new potential citizens, right? Biting back a groan she let her head hit the wall with a dull thud, even though it was an internal lie it was still one of the lamest lies she had ever come up with.

Lex was unsure how long she had been standing there when the doors opened though her flesh and bone knee had locked up from the way she stood. By the time she stretched and slowly move over towards them they had nearly passed Kliever who made his presence known.

"Those were some sweet moves in the arena, boy. But a little more choke and you would have popped, eh?"

Jak walked right up to the larger man, a look that was a cross between anger and not impressed on his face. "You talking to me"

"Yeah you talking to...him", daxter nervously poked back towards Jak, possibly intimidated by the large man. Lexi laughed internally, it was hard for her to be intimidated by the larger man due to that diaper like bottoms he wore beneath the wastelander garbs.

"No, I'm conversing with me sweet departed mum" he clasped his hands together. "Of course you, you bore head. You two are from the big smoke, eh?" he towered over Jak, hell the man towered over a lot of people. Jak seemed to care little coming closer, though stopping several steps, for Kleivers belly was rather round preventing Jak from attempting to get in the mans face.

"Whos asking"

Kleiver leaned down into Jaks face, pointing at himself "The guy who runs this place, that's who! Kleiver's the name. You blokes stick with me, and I'll take care of you. In fact, I've got a job for you right now." straightening up he brought Jaks attention to the giant lizard behind him. " Ride me leaper lizard here and catch a few of those little buggers that have been raiding me store rooms. Snag me six of them puppies, and I'll let you drive one of me racing vehicles. That is, if Damas ever lets you leave the city."

That smirk despite only seeing it a few times Lexi knew it perfectly as it graced Jaks face "I think we can handle that"

It was said to Kleivers back as he had turned and started to walk away, only to stop as he caught sight of Lexi now leaning back against the wall.

"What do you want little girl"

"Oh Kleiver, still angry about that bet, what was it 20 precursor orbs on Rigs beating me to a pulp in the arena. Shame that he didn't make it out isn't it." Her voice was sweet, a little to sweet as she arched her back letting the gun strapped to her slid into view. "Those two are mine Kleiver, anything happens to them", she pushed off against the wall, walking straight up to the man and gabbing him harshly in the gut "Next time it will be you and me in that arena, and we both know which one of us will be walking out"

He growled as her face going red as his mustache shivered in anger. "You wouldn't be so brave if you weren't the kings favorite"

"Just remember Kleiver, your 1 out of hundreds. I'm 1 in hundreds. Theres a lot of men and women that could do your job, but only one desert sage.", her words were met with another growl and the man stomped off muttering viciously under his breath.

"We had that under control", a spark of anger from the boy, she wasn't surprised he probably thought that she believed he couldn't take care of himself.

"Kleivers a brute with a big ego, he thinks that he can fuck with you he will. I'd rather not have you die in the desert because he fiddled with the vehicle before you went out." She smiled as she turned and faced him leaning forward slightly. "Besides i love pissing him off." though shorter than Kleiver he was still taller than her.

"Didn't you mention something about tattoos earlier", Daxter flirted from the shoulder piece he was perched on and Lexi laughed.

" I said one day Fuzzball, and only if he was really really good."

"And just what do you mean by good".

"Oh don't worry, you don't have to behave. Just you know, shoot things collect things blow some shit up." Her voice got soften as she leaned closer, and that smirk was back on his face, intrigue replacing the momentary anger. "Show that you can handle…..yourself", Daxter fanned himself a little bit at that last comment, at least she was getting to one of them.

"Do you always flirt with so many….."

"Hey its not my fault if your mind goes to the gutter just because i stop to catch my breath"

"Catch your breath….right", those arms crossed again, but not in the same manner that they had before.

"Now then", she straightened, taking a step back " you boys have an errand to do don't you", she didn't wait for a response before walking away, swaying her hips as she did.

She did hear the low whistle though and chuckled softly to herself.

They were going to be so much fun.


	7. Chapter 7 : Dinner and story

What an idiot, she thought for the 100th time that afternoon, what a lucky skilled idiot.

To make a bet on racing against Kleiver, the man might have been an overweight bully but racing was one of the things he was good at.

Lexi didn't have the pleasure of watching the match for she herself had gone far into the desert shortly before, but she did get to hear about it all afternoon whispers under people's breath.

A smile formed at the corner of her mouth, Kleiver was no doubt pissed that Jak not only outraced him but he made it look easy and won one of his precious vehicles off of him.

"Hey", a voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up and seeing that mop of blonde hair smiled.

"Hey yourself,'' she eyed him up and down, taking in all the dust. "Precursors what did you do roll in the sand."

He laughed, actually laughed. "No Damas had us out there collecting artifacts before the storm hit,"

"Ah. that explains the layer of dust and sand then. You have heard of baths back in Haven right?"

"Actually we were looking for those and our rooms" Daxter piped up and Lexi had to look down for surprisingly he was on the ground and not Jak's shoulder.

"I'm guessing Damas didn't really give you a lot of information on that did he. And you never thought to ask".

"No not really,'' he rubbed the back of his head, the tips of his ears red embarrassed and she chuckled stealing a smile out of him.

"I can show you the way", she went to sling her arm over his shoulders, and then settled for looping her arm through his, he was half a head taller than her. "You coming Dax".

There was the sound of scampering and then Dax appeared on Jak's shoulder, right near Lexis head. "You mentioned a bath", a loud rumbling filled the air. "Any chance of food".

She smiled at them, "Come on, food, baths then beds."

Lexi led them through the city to a little cook house that was nearly full to burst, the smells from the kitchen were heavenly and she could see Daxter practically drooling. Dragging them to the only empty booth they sat down, though as this one only had one set of seats she had to squeeze in next to them.

"I'll take my regular Rose", she called over her shoulder as the waitress walked up to them, not needing to even look to know the girls approach. "What do you boys like"

"Right now i could eat anything."

"Careful there, you might not like some of our dishes" the waitress jutted out her hip and listed some of their more exotic meals causing Dax to go almost greenish which made her laugh. "I'll just get you fellas the same thing the Lady is having. Any drinks dear. Besides waters," said drinks were placed in front of them.

"I don't suppose you have any of that apple cider from the Icelands in stock."

"Your in luck, a shipment arrived just this morning so the boys haven't had time to drink it all." With that rose winked at her and walked off through the crowd.

"The Icelands".

"To the northwest from Haven Despite their...refusal to acknowledge Haven city after the Baron sized control they do help out their other neighbors .they trade food and drinks for any precursor metal and tech that Spargus can't use. Its how they are able to make so many advances in tech."

"That's a smart system".

"Its a system that helps Spargus to survive during the worst droughts they've had, and it allows the Icelands to thrive. And Spargus profits from the medical advances to. The hospital might not be the best in the world but it's better than it was a lot of the equipment comes from the Icelands."

They've been trading for a while i take it"

"Since before i was born, and it only increased after Damas came to rule here,and then married Maria"

"Maria?"

"She had been Queen, she died several years ago after…..well she died. But she was the Lady of the Icelands closest friend. She was like a second mother to me."

"I'm sorry" his hand rested on hers only for a second, but it was enough to make her heart beat a little faster and she felt blessed for the dim lighting.

"Thanks", what was wrong with her, here she was talking about Maria and she was flustered over a boy.

Lexi was saved from her own thoughts as food was placed in front of them and his hand moved away from hers as they investigated what was placed in front of them.

It was a simple orange soup with a side of roasted meat and a bun. "What is it"

"Pumpkin soup and roasted lizard" Daxter opened his mouth to say something. "Just try it"

She used her bread to soak up soup and after taking a bite set it down pulling the lizards meat from its body with her fingers, smiling softly as she watched the do the same, first hesitantly until they managed the first bite swiftly shoveling more food into their faces causing her to laugh.

They both stopped at the sound, eyes on her now, Dax surprised and Jak sheepishly smiling.

"I hadn't realized how hungry i was until that first bite",

"That happens when you run errands all day, you need to remember to take time to eat."

She managed to be a bit more graceful than he had been while eating, though noticed his eyes flickered towards her left ear. Only once and that small frown formed on his face only for a second before he turned his attention back onto the food.

"Your wondering what happened"

"You were in the Barons prison, it seems safe to say that it was his or his men is doing"

'It was a rouge KG soldier, wanting to rise in ranks by giving the Baron something he was searching for. I prevented him from obtaining it. And refused to tell him where to find it."

So he tortured me, the words were not spoken out loud only echoing in her mind.

"That was brave"

"You mean stupid"

"That too,'' she paused mid bite turning her head to stare straight at him, surprised by his bold agreeance. There was a smidge of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, and it was enough to draw a crooked smile from her.

"Oh no I've already broken you down haven't i. Next thing you know you'll be flirting back as well."

A soft chuckle escaped him"I don't think anyone can flirt quite the way you do"

Lexi laughed, one of her real laughs before turning back to her food, "You are far too kind."

They devoured the rest of their meal, and a few more drinks were polished off as she asked them about the tale Torn had spun for her

"Are you really from the past. Torn said that you two appeared 1 year ago and seemed to know nothing about Haven, nothing about anything, and that you were looking for Sandover, a place which according to history hasn't existed for hundreds of years".

Jak had opened his mouth to reply when Daxter slid over and launched into an incredible story about Luckers and Dark eco sages, and a rift gate that brought them forwards.

"And it was you, that aged Samos, and that girlfriend of yours. Keira"

"She's not my girlfriend. Not anymore"

"Just because you were exiled"

"It's not that, we haven't been together for months.'

"I'm sorry" Torn had left that little piece out of it when she teasingly asked about him.

"Its fine"

She hadn't realized how close they had been while Dax talked but was now aware of the lack of distance between the two of them, thighs brushing her shoulder touching the edge of his chest, when had he rested his arm along the back of the seats to give her more room?

Standing she smiled down at him "Come on Goldilocks time for the baths and the beds."

"Goldilocks"

"Would you prefer Pretty boy, or Jakkie boy"

"You have spent far too much time around Jinx haven't you?"

Looping her arm through his she dragged him towards the door giggling a little bit due to the weary smile on his face.

Nice warm baths, soapy beautiful baths.

How many versions of how much he loved baths could Daxter really come up with, and really how loud could he be, she could hear him through the wall of the bathhouse the entire time.

She shivered softly as the night air rushed through the strands of her still damp hair, it was near amazing how chilled the desert night air could be, by no regular standards cold but compared to the day it nearly was. Hands draped the leather jacket over her back, the one that she had just gotten him and she smiled crookedly up at him.

" I don't need a nanny you know"

"You don't seem to like people doing things to be nice do you"

"Most people don't do good things out of the kindness of their hearts, usually they want something out of you in return"

"Your wondering what i want" It wasn't a question it was a statement, just another thing he said that made her wonder just what the boy had seen. "What do i want, i think ...that would be a bed, it's been a long day"

The laugh popped out without her meaning to, more like a snort than a true laugh, though still unexpected. She slung her arm over her shoulders a little bit of a stretch as he was half a head taller. "Good thing we are basically there"

Dragging him through a doorway she saw he barely had time to register surprise as he realized they had come to the palace.

"Why are we here"

"After my interference with Kliever he whined loud it reached back to Damas. Apparently if I am gonna vouch for you i have to house you."

"You live in the palace"

"I'm the desert sage. A sage can be the difference that turns the tides."

"And" Jak drew out the word

"And being like a niece or daughter to Damas doesn't hurt"

It was a simple path from the lift to the rooms and they passed through the wooden bead curtain that served as the doorway to this section of the palace wing.

"Wow" an understatement and Lexi smiled as he jaw dropped oh so slightly.

The small waterfall that the top floor settled flowing through channels feeding into small pockets that in turn feed into sections filled with dirt and more plants than many would think possible within the desert.

Jak knew from his days in sand over many of them had medical properties though a few he believed were food.

"No one comes down here. Anymore. Apparently you put one guys head through a wall and no one wants to visit the sage quarters."

"Why did you put his head through the wall" Dax looked at her .

"Because he tried to spy on me while I was in the bath. Spargus is full of havens outcasts. Not all of them are upstanding citizens." Their eyes widened slightly and she smiled softly. "Many are those that were a threat to the baron but some were true criminals they toe the line because if they don't Damas will throw them back into the desert to die. Some are worse than their records tell."

The look that flickered across his face, she was glad that it was not directed truly at her and only at the thought of those type of men.

"If one even thinks about it there won't be enough to scrape off the floor" that anger she could almost…..no it could not be. It must be her own eco that she held within reacting to him for she was the only one to survive the experiment.

She smiled crookedly at him before leading him to a room on the far side. A soft bed lay inside along with a dresser and desk. "There's more clothing in the dresser. If you get thirsty there is a set of taps on the north most wall"she pointed. "Glasses nearby. If you need anything else my room is just through there" she pointed at the doorway only a few feet away

"I think i'll be fine" she slipped off the jacket and passed it to him their fingers brushing and she turned away quickly before her blush could show in the dim lighting.

"Goodnight Jak" she quickly slipped away not waiting for a reply and only when safe inside her own room door closed behind her did she take a breath sinking to the floor hand covering her pounding heart.


	8. Chapter 8 : Trip in the desert

Up before dawn. Like always it was easier to move through the day with little sleep it often wasn't peaceful anyways. There were faces behind her eyelids once the lights went out.

What was different was hearing someone else move around she spent the last year and a bit down in sages quarter and had only been greeted by silence in the mornings.

But there. A scuffled footstep someone not quite awake and a soft voice too soft to make out but still there.

She padded through her doorway over sized shirt that served more as a nightgown and underwear her only protection from sight.

He was sitting at the table in the main area, sleep bottoms still on a wife beater covering his back. His arms though muscled and slightly tanned her trained eyes picked up more though little scars where the skin was the slightest hint lighter and even .still wore gloves.

"Alright kid?"

"I'm not " struck a nerve did she he responded before he even looked up annoyance on his face. His hand twitched for a gun that was not there, she had snuck up on him.

"Sorry next time i'll elephant you"

Those blue eyes met hers still annoyed but a little embarrassed.

"I'm not a kid."

"How old "

"18"

"Wow so you are indeed not a child."

"And just how old are you"

She darted past him ignoring the question. Climbing onto one of the ledge that houses miniature trees letting her feet fall into the soft dirt within

"Let me guess 16, 17."

"I'll be 19 in the spring" she reached and her fingers just brushed the apple that she aimed for. There was warmth at her back and an arm shot up tanned hand closing the distance.

She hadn't felt him move haven't heard anything and spun around in surprise losing her footing as the dirt swirled with her movement catching the metal foot.

Big warm hands caught her stopping her from landing ass first in the dirt the warmth on her lower back where his one hand rested sending blood rushing to her face whilst the other gripped her elbow.

"Sorry. I didn't mean"

"If you wanted to get closer all you had to do was ask" the smart ass flirtation fell out of her mouth causing him to stop mid sentence a half chuckle half snort cutting the words short. Anything to take attention away from her flushed face and pounding heart.

Those blue eyes were darker and she wondered just what went through his mind as he stared down that small space to her.

"I just meant to help"he let go moved back a step holding up the apple she had tried to reach.

"I don't need help" the words came out clipped almost angry and she sighed at herself. "But thank you" added much softer as she took the apple from him ignoring the butterflies that occurred when their hands brushed.

"you don't trust people do you"

"Ask Ashelin how her father took over. How many people he betrayed, how many children ended up in the slums when their parents were exiled. My mother and most of us fled in the dark of night to Spargus when i was 11 because both Damas and my mother knew if we tried to make it to Providin he might try to capture me."

"So all you know is betrayal"

"It's not all I've known but its a definite theme." She took a large bit letting the juices of the apple drip. "I'm gonna get ready. So you later kid" mouth half full she sauntered off not waiting to see if he understood the words past the food.

First Kliever, than the monks. That boy how under peoples skin but still he knew how to win then over.

Alexi watched from the shadows as Seem begrudgingly handed over the Eco crystal that Jak had won from the race. She could have told her that it was useless to bet against the man, even she knew that. She moved a smidge closer

'And when you die, do be kind enough to give them back, `` the monk glared at Jak with those words.

"I don't plan on it. Why are you so obsessed with death", so matter of factly stated, as though death was never an option.

"Because of that,"Seem lifted her arm pointed at the dark star. "The day star approaches and every day it grows brighter. This planet's final trial is coming". As Jak turned to face the Star staring at it Seem done with the conversation wandered off not bothering with goodbyes.

"That was impressive for a Haven kid" her voice was light and teasing as she stepped into view, and those blue eyes turned towards her, her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Still not a kid,'' he wasn't nearly as annoyed with it as he had been in the morning, perhaps most of the anger was indeed from being surprised.

"Sorry, Impressive for a Haven man then. Is that better", her footsteps brought her beside the leaper, and when she brought her hands up the creature nuzzled against them nearly cat like.

"He seems to like you"

"Most animals do, it's a mutual understanding between creatures".

"Uh-huh", she could hear the question held within the sound, ignoring it as she patted the Leaper.

"This one, he's a good fellow, a gentle nature and usually slow going, unless he likes you. He's one of the cities, or rather was. Now he's yours" taking a deep breath she drew up just a pinch of eco burning his name into the front of the reins, not that even the leaper noticed it was so quick a moment and no danger to him. "Kliever has a job for you at the garage."

"Does he now" his mood soured at the mans name, and Lexi smiled for she understood his feelings towards the man perfectly.

"He might be Kliever but he does have good toys for those that do jobs for him, even he can't lie about how good you do. You do a good job Damas hears, Damas hears you get more toys and eventually you'll be a true citizen of Spargus".

"Until they throw me out as well"He turned the leaper to go, his brow furrowed halting when she reached out and gripped his arm.

"Don't worry Goldilocks, we aren't like those in Haven." she smirked up at him. "Besides if they kick you out who would i have to flirt with"one foot slid into the edge of the stirrup as she used her grip on his arm to lift herself up, pressing a loud kiss onto his cheek causing his whole face to go red. "Good luck Hero. Try not to kill Kliever"

Dropping back down she wandered off, leaving Jak sitting there staring at her.

She supposed given everything she had seen so far from the man that she was being silly, but she ended up following him into the desert to make sure that Kliever hadn't sent them on a job that they weren't ready for.

How foolish of her, Jak handled the vehicle like he had been born to drive it, taking down the giant Metal head beasts with ease using its disadvantage of only two limbs on uneven ground to compensate for his own disadvantage of size. As she laid against the rocks were she watched from fiddling with the covering that hid her hair, she could see her folly as the last one fell with as much ease on Jaks part as the previous four. The beast dropped something, and she could see Jak leave the vehicle investigating picking up another crystal, a few moments passed and he stomped on something crushing it beneath his foot. She could almost feel the tension that entered his body, what had that been, a hologram? It didn't sit right with her, what purpose would such a beast have with that.

Sliding backwards she made her way back to the vehicle, a desert bike, the only one in all of the wasteland. Two large wheels instead of four, the body much slimmer than Klevers vehicles, this was designed for speed and stealth, though the guns on the front did add some nice fire power.

Entering the thin cage she powered it on, and took off knowing the winds starting would cover her tracks and the sound of the motor.

She took the long way back to the city, gunning down Marauders as she went, and still made it back before him, only just though as the gate reopened behind her as she was dismounting.

"Hey toots, where'd you get that car".

"It's not a car fuzzball, its a bike and it's mine and the only one, so don't even think about it." she had already removed her hair covering, so she settled with fluffing it up as she talked, and then pulled down the scarf that she wore, red like Jaks.

"That's an underground scarf isn't it"

"When your brothers second in command you kinda end up joining, unofficially of course." she shook out the cloth and folded it before wrapping it around her head, keeping the hairs that had fallen from the ponytail out of her face and off her neck.

"So where did you get the bike", he had parked the vehicle and trudged over leaning on the upper cage of said bike.

"Zander, my younger brother, he designed and made it shortly before he and the rest went to Providin"

"They left and you stayed behind"

"Gramps passed away, my mother was needed there, my older siblings the twins were needed as well. And Zander was the baby, he was only 11 at the time. I was 13 and refused to go even further away from Torn, I knew that…..i knew that he would need me. My mother agreed surprisingly and left me in Maria's care."

"And Zander left this for you"

"Pretty much." She stood between him and the frame of the vehicle arching her back slightly. The armor caressed the curves of her chest the front of her shirt showing off ample cleavage.

"How's it handle on the sand?"

"Pretty good. What it loses due to surface area and weight distribution it makes up in lack of weight and maneuverability." She smiled up at him. "You're itching to drive aren't you?"

"Of course"

"I don't know..can you handle it. It requires...a special touch" the tips of his ears were going red again. It was so easy to tease him.

"I think I can handle it."

"You think you can?"

"I know I can" a little smirk,

_Deep breath girly don't jump the poor boy. A_lexi smirked up at him before slipping out from between him and the vehicle " i'll have to keep that in mind. Maybe after your next arena match i'll let you ride with me. Maybe even...drive" the last three words whispered in his ear as he went the slightest hint redder.

Even she wasn't sure if they were talking about the bike anymore. "Speaking of arena matches. 6 days away. At dawn. Do me a favor Jak? Don't die. I plan on cleaning Kliever out, maybe I'll even be nice and give you a cut."

"He's betting against me?"

"Of course. You've shown him up on the track. Taken down beasties he wouldn't want to go against. And if I put money on you surviving his pride won't let him not bet against you." He turned leaning against the frame as she talked watching as she moved. She had a habit of talking with her hands even now.

A crooked smile his face. "So I fight and survive. and Kliever loses of money"

"Nice bonus. Especially as there's no opting out of the arena fights. Not until your a full citizen." She pointed at Daxter as she could see him open his mouth to argue.

"If you want people who are good for the city why risk killing them"

"Because you need to be able to survive, if you cant your dead weight, you'll get someone killed. Those with special skills are the only ones exempt."

"Were you put in the arena"

"Not at first, when I was 15 i went in. by choice as a Sage it was not necessary."

"You went in willingly at 15", there was a little shock on his face, though it quickly disappeared.

"You grow up fast when deaths outside your front door, not all of us grew up in a time of peace. I was firing weapons by the time i was 8, using eco before I could even walk."

"Most channelers don't learn until they are almost 20"

"I'm not most, my family ...well it's always run very strong on my mothers side, add the Borus blood in" she shrugged before smiling up at him chasing away the seriousness. "Besides from what Dax was saying you channeled eco at a young age too"

"Yea, Samos said that it was rare though". He smiled back as she looped her arm through his.

"Common well talk about the rarities of life over dinner."

The six days passed quickly and Lexi found herself standing in the shadows as Damas summoned Jak to the throne room.

Once he stepped off the lift and onto the stone platform before the stairs Damas stood walking down to meet him.

"Once again, you must test your fighting skills in the arena. Face down your fears, defeat those who oppose you and we will see if your skills are of use to us. The purity of the arena is our only guide", you could see the passion that Damas held for the arena and there traditions.

Jumping down from Jaks shoulder, Dax begun to speak. "Excuse me, ahem, Mr. Sand King. Yes, I'd like to place a complaint. We've been training hard, my feet are killing me, and I think I'm getting a hangnail." he pointed to his feet and then lifted his finger up " So maybe I'll just sit this one out."

"Enough talk", the rat managed to annoy him once again. "The arena awaits". He turned walking out of the throne room through the back entrance, the same way that Lexi had entered.

"Well Goldilocks", moving out of the shadows she swayed over to him stopping on the step before him, leaning over bracing one hand on his shoulder. "Good luck"


End file.
